


Play the Game, Win the Prize

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hela too, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, TellyAl, maker save us all, more star wars porn, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what a prize he was. </p><p>A problematic new student with temper issues and brown eyes captures Hux's attention. He knows he shouldn't pursue the mysterious Kylo Ren, but he never could resist a good game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Plot by: Telly and Hela  
> Romance/Feelings by: Alice

Brown eyes. That was all Hux could see of the hooded boy curled up in his usual seat in the corner of the lunchroom. No one sat beside the black clad boy, giving him a wide berth and cautious gazes. He didn't seem to mind, concentrated completely on scribbling in his ever-present worn leather sketchbook.

Phasma paused in her dramatic narrative of her latest conquest, glancing over to Hux.

“Tage? Have you been listening to anything I’ve said?” she inquired.

“No,” he admitted, not tearing his eyes away from the boy in the corner.

“Aw,” Phasma said with a sarcastic pout. “But I was just getting to the best part!”

Mitaka and Thanisson chuckled from their seats across from Hux and Phasma.

“Who are you staring at anyway?” Phasma questioned, leaning into Hux’s side and looking in the direction he was. “Is it that blonde over there? I heard he-”

“It’s not the blonde. It’s the one in the corner over there,” Hux said, motioning to the hooded figure. “Who is that, Phas?”

Phasma sighed, sitting back and glancing sideways at the strange boy.

“That’s Kylo Ren. He’s a transfer from Resistance Secondary,” she replied in an almost conspiratory tone.

“I've heard of him! Apparently he was kicked out of the school,” Thanisson stated, leaning in. Mitaka followed his lead, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah! Something about him beating the absolute hell out of younger students and causing insane property damage.”

“He's got issues for sure,” Phasma said, staring at Hux dead on. Hux ignored her in favour of gazing interestedly at the moody artist.

“What do you think he looks like under that hood?” Phasma sighed at his words, gripping him by the chin and turning his head to face her.

“Armitage, I need you to look at me and promise you’ll leave him the hell alone.”

“Why?” Hux asked, eyebrows raised.

“Because he’s bad news,” Mitaka answered. “I heard that his family doesn't even want to deal with him. They’ve cast him out.”

The ginger shrugged dismissively at his friend's words, letting his eyes drift back to the other teen.

“I’ll try to stay away from him but I can't promise anything. You know I do so love a challenge and if I do manage to, ahem, attract his attention, I'm sure it’ll upset my father. At least I hope it will.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “I can never quite decide if you're a genius or a moron.”

Hux smirked as the object of his attention glanced up. The shadows from his low hood concealed most of his face but Hux could still clearly see those deep, dark brown eyes, wide as they realised they were being watched. The boy gathered his things quickly, rushing out of the lunchroom at an impressive speed with impossibly long legs clad in tight black jeans. Hux watched shamelessly the entire time, revelling in the moment the boy glanced back at him, their eyes meeting for a long five seconds before he turned and hurried out the door.

This would prove to be interesting.

………


	2. Setting the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Telly and I decided to add another chapter. We're going to keep this going since it was actually sort of fun to write.

Hux watched Kylo Ren closely for the next few weeks. He was a year below Hux but there were a few times in the day where their schedules collided. Not only did Kylo share a lunch with Hux, he was also in his art class and Hux just so happened to have PT in the same gym that Kylo had recreational time in. The other teen hadn't spared him a single glance since that day in the lunchroom. Other students left quite a lot of space between him and them so Hux stayed with the herd for now, waiting for the right moment to strike, as it were.

That moment came when the art teacher, Mr. Kenobi, announced a partner project. There was a mix of excited exclamations and groans throughout the room and Hux smirked as a few eyes turned to him.

“Please pick your partners, advanced art students with advanced photography, and I will explain what to do next,” Mr. Kenobi said.

Hux pushed through the crowd with determination, waving off the unimportant people attempting to ask him to be their partner. He approached Kylo in a way that could only be called predatory. He knew all eyes were on him, aside from Kylo’s which were locked onto the floor.

“Hello,” Hux greeted, standing before him with an easy smile. Kylo slowly glanced up at him, his eyes wide and confused and the only thing visible. He reached into his hood and removed his earbuds, looking back at Hux expectantly with a neutral expression.

“Partner project,” Hux said. “Be my partner.”

Kylo regarded him for a moment, his face half in shadow so only his lips, large and plump and pink, were visible. Hux’s smirk widened as Kylo shrugged his shoulders in vague agreement, picking up his bag. The surrounding students looked almost perplexed as Hux led Kylo back to his table, allowing Ren to have his usual seat and taking the one across from him.

“Alright, does everyone have their partners? Good. So, what we will be doing is a collaborative piece. The photography student of your group…”

Hux stopped listening, taking this time to just look at his partner. He could just barely see a large and lightly freckled nose under that damned hood. He wished he could just pull it off and be done with it. The curiosity was killing him; he needed to know what this bastard looked like. Ren seemed to be making an effort not to look at Hux, his shoulders hunching as he sank further into his seat under the heavy scrutiny.

“Hey,” Hux whispered. “If we’re going to be working together, we should exchange mobile numbers. You know, for convenience’s sake.” Hux held out his hand expectantly, a pen in the other.

“Well? Give me your hand.”

Slowly, a hand covered with a black fingerless glove emerged from under the table, stretching out towards Hux. Hux pulled up the glove and gripped the wrist firmly but gently, scribbling his mobile number on the pale olive skin.

“There. Text me. Say your name so I know who it is.”

The moment the bell rang, Ren was gone, a path clearing for him as anyone who didn't move would have been bulldozed over by the tall boy. Hux sat back with a satisfied smirk.

The hunt was on.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! The third is currently in the works!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos as we love feedback!
> 
> -Al and Hela


	3. Recalibration

Hux may have gotten in way over his head. He realised this as he watched from across the gymnasium about three days later as Kylo Ren stretched absentmindedly, his body bent at an angle Hux had never seen executed by a male before. Apparently the moody artist was also into athletics, something Hux had definitely not anticipated.

His eyes raked over the still mostly covered form of Kylo’s incredibly limber body, pausing appreciatively as the other boy bent forward, easily touching his hands to the ground just inside the span of his slightly spread feet. Hux could feel his mouth watering as he caught a glimpse of skin, a sliver of Ren’s lower back revealed by his position.

Hux quickly tried to shake himself out of his thoughts, looking away from the tantalising sight. He had to stay focused. It was he that was trying to seduce Kylo, not the other way around. 

The two of them had actually worked rather well together thus far on their project. Hux had asked to go to Kylo’s house but the other teen insisted they meet at the library instead. When they were together, Ren hardly spoke aside for mumbles here and there or the occasional curse if he messed up on something. He never took down his hood and made certain that Hux never managed to catch a glimpse of his face.

Hux pouted to himself as his attention was once again captured by a particularly flexible movement from Kylo. Hux sighed. At this rate, he was toast.

Hux jumped as a whistle sounded from behind him. He turned quickly to see Phasma standing there with a smirk.

“Bloody hell. I take back everything bad I said about him. He’s damn fine.”

Hux rolled his eyes exasperatedly, staring up at the tall blonde.

“You’re ridiculous,” he stated, walking past her. She followed and quickly fell into step beside him, smirk in place.

“So, made any progress?” she questioned. Hux huffed.

“If you can call it that. He hardly speaks, he shies away from contact, and he never takes that damned hood off.”

Phasma chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll never understand why you want to see his face so badly when you can see the rest just fine,” she said with a smirk, motioning to where Ren was bent in half, his back to them.

“I don't know, Phas,” Hux sighed. “I just don't like not knowing things.”

“I know,” she replied with a sly grin. “Are you free after school today?”

Hux shook his head. “No. I'm meeting him at the library later. We’re finishing our art project.”

“Well,” Phasma smirked. “Good luck. Seems like you'll need it with this one.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! So so sorry for the extended absence. If you like the new chapter please comment and kudos! Thanks muchly!
> 
> ~Mac


	4. Stone Cold Resolve

Hux silently watched as Kylo’s pencil moved at lightning speed across the paper, drawing arching lines and curves in the general shape of a face. He knew he should be working, but simply observing the other boy was so interesting. The way his just barely visible mouth curved in a concentrated smile, a pink tongue peeking out from between intoxicatingly plump lips.

Hux shook himself back into reality, fighting off the flush that threatened to stain his pale cheeks. He had work to do other than dreamily staring at the object of his near obsession. After all, what was Kylo Ren to him? A shy and silent artist? A recluse with a mind-bending body? No; he was a means to anger Hux’s stern and demanding father. That was all. In the end it didn't matter what the other teen looked like or was, as long as he fell hard for Hux and was easy to dump afterwards.

Ren leaned back, stretching out and yawning softly. Hux glanced down at his mobile, looking at the time.

“Christ it's late,” he muttered. Both boys jumped as thunder clapped outside. “Damn. That was sudden,” Hux said, getting up from his chair to peer out the window.

“And it’s pouring,” he sighed. “Do you need a ride home?”

Kylo shook his head quickly, gathering his things and shoving them haphazardly into his bag.

“Are you sure? Because it’s no trouble,” Hux tried but Kylo hurried past him and exited the library, sprinting in the pouring rain to a motorbike. Hux watched closely as Kylo ripped his hood down, black hair tumbling down to his shoulders before being concealed once again by a large black helmet. Kylo sped off out of the parking lot and Hux sighed. This would definitely be difficult to pull off.

………

“Armitage darling, pass the salt if you please.”

Hux reached out absently, handing his mother the salt before going back to picking at his food.

“So,” his mother chimed in. “Did anything interesting happen at school today darling?” Hux shook his head, stabbing his steak. His father scoffed.

“You ask him that every day, Maratelle. You'd think by now you would've figured out that nothing interesting ever happens to the boy.”

Hux sneered briefly, squinting angrily in resolve. “Actually,” he said. “Something did happen. I met someone.”

“Oh?” Maratelle inquired excitedly.

“Yes. A boy. His name is Kylo and he's absolutely perfect.”

Hux glanced sideways at his father as Maratelle chirped ecstatically at his words, smirking in satisfaction at the look of anger and disgust on his old face.

 _‘Take that,'_ he thought.

_‘Take that.’_

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Short chapter is short. Terribly sorry. 
> 
> Good news, however! Telly has been hard at work and has in fact finished updating and editing an old Frostiron story. I'll put a link below! I really suggest giving it a read if you're into that sort of thing. 
> 
> Otherwise, thank you all so much for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> -Al
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4185510


	5. Baited

It was decided. No more beating around the bush. He would find Kylo Ren and he would seduce the pants off of him. He would pull out all the stops to make sure that, by the end of that week, Ren was utterly and stupidly in love with him. Now _how_ he planned to do this was a completely different concept altogether. In that respect, he was at a total loss.

It had been nearly two weeks since they’d completed their partner project. Ren had retreated back into his secluded corners, not sparing Hux so much as a glance no matter how hard he tried to attract the artist’s attention.

Obviously, Phasma found this entire endeavour completely hilarious, taking every opportunity to remind Hux of his failure to hook Ren. Hux was simply at a loss, but he wouldn't let her see that. He had said he would do this so he was going to do it. He was going to get Ren.

Hux rose from his seat at their lunch table, squaring his shoulders and confidently strolling to Ren’s corner. The other teen didn't look up from his sketchbook, tapping his foot to the beat of the music blaring through from his headphones. Hux slid into the seat beside him, leaving only a foot of space that he intended to close slowly so as not to scare the antisocial boy.

Ren’s head snapped up, his barely visible eyes meeting Hux’s and going rather wide. The leather sketchbook audibly slammed shut and was shoved into a bag before Hux could blink. He watched with a smirk as Ren ripped his headphones off.

“A bit jumpy, are we?” he teased.

Ren huffed softly, the sound muffled through the large scarf pulled up to cover his nose and mouth.

“Oh don't be like that. I only wanted to say hello,” Hux said with a charming smile.

“Why?” Ren said, dark eyes squinted in suspicion. Hux chuckled softly.

“Well, because it's customary to greet your friends when you see them. We are friends, aren't we?”

Kylo seemed startled as Hux leaned in closer with an almost predatory smirk.

“Um… I…” he stuttered, obviously flustered beneath his scarf.

“So,” Hux interrupted easily. “I have an idea. Since we’re friends now, we should go over to each others houses. How about we go to mine tomorrow night? I'll pick you up in the school car park and we’ll go.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist before he could protest, taking out a pen and scribbling down the time and his number on the pale flesh of his arm.

“There you are since you seem to have lost my mobile number. See you then!” he said, jumping up from the table and sauntering away and out of the lunchroom with Phasma, Thanisson, and Mitaka trailing behind him.

“So, how’d it go? Poor Ren looks absolutely shell shocked!” Mitaka laughed.

“It went perfectly. He's coming to mine tomorrow.”

Ooh’s and whoops sounded throughout the group.

“Make sure to stock up on rubbers then, General!” Phasma teased, nudging Hux in the side. “Oh believe me, I will.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We had some very personal issues. We don't want to divest too much but a relative of Al's and Hela's was a victim of the shooting at Pulse in Orlando. They're alright but it was quite the scare. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and we'll try very hard to get the next chapter out soon. 
> 
> ~Mac and Hela


	6. Locked On

Hux spotted Kylo immediately, the black clad teen standing awkwardly under the awning of the school building. He approached confidently, already hearing the loud music blaring from Ren’s headphones. When Kylo spotted Hux, he pulled off the headphones, shutting off his music.

“Ready?” Hux asked. Ren nodded softly. Hux grinned and grabbed the other teens wrist, leading him to his car.

“Let's go then.”

They reached their destination in silence. Hux led Kylo to his front door and unlocked it. As soon as they were inside, Maratelle was there, ready to greet Hux’s ‘little friend’.

“Hello dear! Did you have a nice day at school? How is Phasma? Who is this?” Hux sighed. “Mother, this is Kylo. Ren, this is my… mother.” Kylo nodded at Maratelle Hux almost meekly. She grinned.

“It's very nice to meet you, Kylo. May I take your jacket? You must be simply boiling.”

Hux opened his mouth to berate his mother with the usual, _‘Just because you’re warm doesn't mean everyone else is,’_ but stopped himself just in time. He was, of course, quite talented at recognising opportunity when it presented itself.

“That sounds very nice mother. Go ahead, Ren. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?” he goaded. He could feel the nerves radiating off of Kylo as he unzipped his jacket, pulling it off and handing it to Maratelle. From this angle, all Hux could see was the wild mane of black hair that was revealed.

“What lovely hair you have. You're quite lucky my daughters aren't home yet or they’d be begging to braid it,” Maratelle said before walking away to put up Kylo’s jacket.

“Well,” Hux said. “Let's go to my room. This way.” Hux walked in front of Kylo, trying to sneak a glance at his face. He sighed in slight annoyance when that thick hair blocked his view.

 _‘Patience,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Rome wasn't built in a day.’_

They made their way up to Hux’s room, Hux opening the door for Ren. He sat on his bed, waiting for the other teen who awkwardly joined him.

“So…” Kylo began awkwardly, fidgeting. Hux rolled his eyes. His patience had run out despite his efforts. His hand snapped out, grabbing the back of Kylo’s neck and slamming their lips together. Kylo made a noise of surprise but it was muffled as Hux pushed closer. Kylo’s hands fisted in Hux’s shirt and he struggled to push the other teen away.

“What the hell?!” Kylo exclaimed, managing to shove Hux off of him. Hux grinned, his eyes travelling over Kylo’s bared face. His brown eyes shined beautifully with slight undertones of green and gold. His plump lips were swollen and red from Hux’s attack and his pale olive face was flushed pink.

“I must say, I'm slightly disappointed. From the rumours surrounding you, I was expecting more scars, less freckles and moles.”

Kylo stared at him in utter confusion, still looking a bit dazed and wary.

“You… What?” he breathed, leaning away as Hux began to near him again like a predator.

“I suppose this will do, too. You're oddly pretty with your big brown eyes and pouty lips,” Hux stated, crawling over Kylo and straddling his hips. Kylo gulped with wide eyes, staring up at Hux. There was an unmistakable look in those brown eyes, mostly engulfed by black pupils. Ren genuinely wanted this. 

Hux leaned down, pressing a kiss to one of the beauty marks above his eyebrow. He continued on to the next one and the next one after that, taking his time to kiss every mark on Ren’s flushed face.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you,” he hissed. Kylo let out a weak moan as Hux’s lips and breath tickled his ear, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side away from Hux. Hux smirked and latched onto his neck, sucking hard. Ren’s hips bucked upward, a choked groan escaping his lips before he bit them in an attempt to stay silent.

“You’re so dramatic with your hood and your scarf. Why would you want to hide all this?” he asked as he licked a stripe up the column of Kylo’s throat. Kylo’s hands shot up to grip Hux’s waist and Hux smirked against Kylo’s neck. He nipped at Kylo’s jaw lightly, revelling in the sounds the other teen made.

The two jumped as a knock sounded on the door.

“Darling? Your father's home with your sisters. I'm sure they'd love to meet your friend.”

“Later,” Hux half growled. He looked down at Kylo who looked back, panting softly. The spot he had sucked on Kylo’s neck was bright red and purple and very obvious.

“That’ll be fun to cover up,” he chuckled.

Suddenly, Hux was on his back on the bed, Kylo scrambling to get up. He rushed to the door, flinging it open and sprinting out.

“Hey!” Hux called, briefly startled. He managed to catch a glance of Kylo out of his window, running down the sidewalk the way they had come earlier. Hux smirked. He had definitely made an impression. This would be easier than he thought.

………


	7. All According to Plan

“So he just ran off?” Phasma asked incredulously, sipping her coffee.

“Yep. Left his bag, his jacket, everything. But I don't think he was averse to what happened. I think he's just not used to touching.”

“He could be a virgin,” Thanisson supplied. Hux shrugged.

“That can be easily fixed on, let's say, Prom night,” Phasma teased.

“Did you look in his sketchbook?” Mitaka asked curiously. Hux’s eyebrow shot up.

“I haven't,” he said, immediately reaching into Kylo’s black messenger bag and pulling out the leather bound book. As he opened the sketchbook, his friends gathered behind him. He flipped through a few pages of angry scribbles across failed pen drawings.

On one page there was a surprisingly detailed drawing of a young girl, no more than five years of age, in baggy overalls beside a rather large, fluffy dog. There was writing below it that said, ‘Rey and Chewie’.

There were a couple more pictures, sketches of trees and people Hux had never seen. There was one of a young man in a military uniform.

“Who’s Anakin?” Thanisson asked, pointing to the caption.

“Maybe it's his brother?” Mitaka speculated.

“No. That’s an old RAF uniform. The same one my father used to wear, in fact,” Hux stated.

“Keep going,” Phasma urged, clearly invested. After more pages of angry scratches and scribbles, Hux paused in surprise. He stared down, his breath stilling as he looked upon an amazing likeness of himself.

“Wow,” he whispered in wonder.

He glanced down at the caption under his portrait and smiled.

“Evil Ginger,” he read aloud. Flipping through more pages, there were quite a few drawings of him with various amount of detail. The captions began to say his name instead of some random title.

“Well well well, it looks as if he does have a bit of a crush on you,” Phasma said with a smirk.

Hux smiled to himself before snapping back to reality. “That's all well and good but I don't necessarily need him to like me. In reality, it’ll make it more difficult to just dump him when I’m done with him.” Phasma rolled her eyes at him, silently sipping at her coffee with a look that said she knew something he didn't.

“Hux, look!” Mitaka hissed out, pointing out the window of the cafe they were seated in. Hux glanced up at what Mitaka was pointing to, surprised to see Ren parking his motorbike at the ice cream parlour across the street. He pulled off his helmet, setting it on his seat before holding his hand out. A tiny hand emerged from behind the bike and Hux watched, perplexed, as a little girl with a Hot Wheels helmet on stepped out of the newly attached sidecar, pulling Kylo into the ice cream parlour excitedly.

“Who’s that? I didn't know Ren had a sister,” Phasma said. “I didn't know he had any family here to be honest.”

"It looks like the little girl in that first picture; Rey, I think," Mitaka said.

“I’ll be back. Maybe,” Hux added as he stood, shoving the sketchbook back into the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He made his way across the street, entering the ice cream parlour. He spotted Ren at the counter, holding up the small girl, Rey, so she could see the ice cream flavours.

“I want the green one! I didn't know there was green ice cream!” she said excitedly.

“A small mint chocolate chip and a large chocolate milkshake,” Kylo said to the guy behind the counter.

“Say please, Ben,” the little girl berated. “Yeah, Ben. Say please,” said the dashing tan boy behind the counter with a saucy grin.

“Please,” Kylo ground out before covering Rey's ears and leaning over the counter.

“Did you just get a job here to torment me?” he hissed.

“Maybe,” the guy answered with a charming smile. “I will end you, Dameron,” Kylo said almost playfully before pulling his hands away from Rey's ears.

“Alright, one scoop mint chocolate chip and one large chocolate shake. That'll be… you know what. Don't worry about it.”

“Are you sure, Poe?”

The other teen flashed a blinding white grin. “Of course I'm sure. Keep your money. Go buy Rey some new toys or something.”

Hux flushed slightly as a stunning smile spread across Kylo’s face. He couldn't help the burn of jealousy forming in his stomach.

“Thank you so much Poe. And remember, mom wants you over for dinner tonight.”

“Sure thing. Tell her I said hey,” Poe said as he handed them their ice cream, then turned to look at Hux kindly.

“May I help you, sir?”

Hux shook his head.

“Thank you but no.”

Kylo’s head snapped over to stare at Hux when he heard him, his cheeks turning a burning shade of red.

“Ren, I was in the cafe across the street when I saw you here, so I thought I'd say hello and return this,” he said, holding out the messenger bag.

Kylo stood in silent shock for a moment before he seemed to shake himself out of it. He stepped forward and took the bag from Hux. When their fingers brushed he glanced up, brown eyes locking with Hux’s green.

“Can we talk somewhere private for a moment?” Hux asked.

Kylo looked to Poe quickly. “Could you-”

“I’ll watch Rey. You go ahead," Poe said, taking Kylo's milkshake for him.

Hux lead Ren out of and behind the ice cream parlour, the alleyway a bit damp but acceptable.

“What did you want Hu-” Hux cut Kylo off by bodily shoving him into the brick wall of the alley.

“Why did you run?” he demanded. Kylo stared at Hux with wide eyes, too surprised to struggle.

“I… I don't kno-”

“You don't know? Oh, you'll have to do much better than that. You owe me answers,” Hux stated as he reached up, gripping Kylo’s hair and yanking his head to the side. He tugged down the scarf concealing his neck and smirked at the very visible bruised mark he had left there.

“Answers?” Kylo half moaned as Hux stroked long fingers along his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“Yes. Answers. Did you run because you didn't like me touching you?”

“No,” Ren admitted, his chest rising and falling faster. Hux slowly dragged his fingers down Ren’s chest, moving in closer to place a kiss on his collarbone.

“Did you enjoy it, then?”

Ren nearly whimpered when Hux’s hand moved lower, stopping just above the top of his tight black jeans.

“Y-yes,” he admitted, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Hux released Kylo’s hair, placing both hands on Ren’s hips and stroking the barely visible skin there with his thumbs. He leaned in ever closer, pushing his knee in between Kylo’s thighs.

“One more question for now, Ren. Will you go to Prom with me?” He moved his knee upward against Ren’s groin and the other teen’s hand flew up to his mouth. He bit his sleeve to stop the moan. “Answer me, Kylo.”

“Y-yes,” Kylo whispered, his voice muffled and barely audible from behind his hand. Hux grinned, his hands rising to grab the sides of Kylo’s face. He connected their lips, the kiss surprisingly gentle; he hadn't quite intended that. He made up for it with a sharp nip to Kylo’s bottom lip.

“Text me your address and I’ll come get you,” Hux whispered against his lips, leaning in to place one more smouldering kiss on Kylo’s lips before retreating, disappearing around the corner.

He made his way confidently back to the cafe, sauntering to his friends’ table.

“What happened? Tage, what did you do?” Phasma pried.

“He said yes,” Hux said smugly as he watched Kylo appear from the alleyway, looking dishevelled and dazed as he walked back into the ice cream parlour.

“Yes to what?” Mitaka inquired.

“Prom.”

Game set and match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two action filled chapters just for you {because I feel guilty for not posting sooner}. 
> 
> I have a good excuse, though! If you read the updates on our profile you'd know that I have a new addition to my family. Her name is Beretta and she's absolutely perfect!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please comment and kudos and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~Telly
> 
> {Yes. It's now Telly instead of Mac. I felt like a change needed to happen!}


	8. Dammit

“Mum? Dad? We’re home,” Kylo called out as Rey pulled him through the front door excitedly. “Momma! Papa! Look! Green ice cream!” Rey exclaimed excitedly as Leia appeared in the kitchen doorway. “I see that, love. Go show papa,” she said with a smile, watching fondly as Rey scampered off to find Han. “So? What news?” Leia asked, turning to face her son. “Poe says he’ll be over by 18:30,” Kylo stated. “No, Ben. I mean of the boy! Did you see him today?” “Mother please,” Kylo groaned. “Oh stoppit. I'm interested and you won't tell me a thing about him! At least tell me what he looks like.” Kylo nodded after a moment, pulling out his sketchbook and flipping to the page with the portrait of Hux on it. “Oh wow. He's very handsome,” Leia said with a gleam in her eye. “Maybe we could invite him to dinner one day.”

“Actually, mother, I do have some news.” “Oh?” Leia asked excitedly, handing the sketchbook back. “Yes… Well… He, erm… He invited me to Prom.” Leia grinned widely, immediately pulling her son to her and hugging him tightly. “Oh sweetheart that's wonderful news! We’ll need to go shopping for a tux! You’re going to look so handsome!” “He’d look even more handsome if he'd get in his work clothes and get his ass into the garage. We have cars to fix and Luke is coming over for dinner and training.”

Leia finally released Kylo as Han entered the room, Rey newly dressed in her little coveralls following close behind with her mint ice cream all over her face. “Oh Han, you know that boy that Ben’s been talking about? He asked him to prom!” “Great,” Han said snarkily. “Then while you're tux shopping you can give him a proper haircut.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “Just because you're losing your hair doesn't mean I need to lose mine.” Leia and Rey both chuckled at that while Han pointed a mock threatening finger at Kylo. “Get changed and get to work, wise ass.”

Kylo grinned and raced up the stairs. Han and Leia watched him go with fond expressions. “Our baby is growing up, Han.”

“I know… Leia, am I really losing my hair?”

………

Hux entered the Ice Cream Parlour from yesterday, sighing in something akin to relief when he spotted Poe Dameron whistling boredly behind the counter. Poe glanced up at the sound of someone entering. “Hello and welcome to the Hoth Ice Cream Parlour. How may I help- Wait. You’re that guy from yesterday. What do you want?” he asked. Hux smiled. “I just had some questions,” Hux said simply. “Ren isn't exactly forthcoming with personal information.” Poe snorted. “Tell me about it. I grew up with the bastard. What do you wanna know?” “Anything you can tell me. What’s he like?”

“He’s a very gifted sword fighter and mechanic, he plays bass pretty well but he's amazing with a piano, he takes his adopted sister, Rey, to get ice cream every Sunday, and he cries every time he watches The Lion King or Hunchback of Notre Dame. He can quote just about every line from the Lord of the Rings trilogy, he hates sand with a burning passion, and when he was sorted into Hufflepuff on Pottermore instead of Slytherin he complained about it for a week.”

………

Hux and Poe spoke for hours about Kylo, or Ben Solo as was apparently his given name. Hux asked everything he could think to ask and Poe had an answer for every question. When finally it was time for the Hoth Ice Cream Parlour to close, Poe stood from his seat and walked Hux to the door.

“Well, this talk was very enlightening indeed,” Hux said with a smile. Poe smirked back. “So, as you can see, that strong and silent persona is really just so no one realises he's a giant fucking nerd.” Both of them chuckled. “Thank you, Dameron,” Hux said, turning to leave. “Hey,” Poe called out. Hux turned, raising his brow. “You have a reputation. Make sure that it doesn't apply to Ben. If you break his heart, there will be lots of angry people on your ass, waiting in line for a turn at beating the absolute hell out of you.” Hux nodded slowly, just slightly shrinking back under Poe’s intense glare. “Good. Have a nice day,” Poe said, smiling and closing the door in Hux’s face.

Hux walked to his car, pulling open the door and climbing in. He moved to start the car but just sat there instead, thinking over Poe’s words. At this point, did he even want to follow his original plan of seducing and dumping? He sighed deeply. When did he become so invested in Kylo Ren?

 _‘When?’_ he thought. He knew exactly when. It was the moment he spotted those dark eyes from across the lunchroom.

_'Dammit.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Telly is on a roll! Even with the little one demanding most of her attention now. Seriously, a round of applause for her. *clap clap clap*
> 
> Anyway, silliness aside we really hope you enjoyed this chapter and protective Poe and snarky Han! My heart! Stay tuned for the next one and have a lovely day!
> 
> -Al and Hela


	9. It Begins

The day had come. He was meeting Ren’s parents today. He was taking Ren to Prom. He was leaving Ren in the dust. Was he? This entire ordeal was so confusing. The reasons he had wanted to seduce and leave Ren in the first place were no longer relevant.

What were his reasons?

Hux shook his head. It was no use. He'd gone over this in his head at least a hundred times in the past hour. He looked over himself in his mirror, patting down his freshly slicked back hair and fixing his tie. He nodded in approval at his reflection, his dark dark blue suit hugging his slim body particularly handsomely.

He glanced over as his phone chimed.

 _“Hey. Are we still meeting up at the cafe before the dance?”_ -Phas

Hux smiled softly, typing back a quick reply.

_“Just have to pick up Ren first. Wish me luck.” -Hux_

Ding!

 _“Remember to compliment his dress and open his door for him! Be a gentleman, by Jove. ;p”_ -Phas

Hux rolled his eyes.

 _“Thank you ever-so-much for your support, Captain. It means a lot.”_ -Hux

Ding ding!

 _“Anytime, General!”_ -Phas

 _“But seriously, good luck Tage. I'm rooting for you.”_ -Phas

Hux smiled and pocketed his phone, making one last adjustment to his vest before walking out of his room. He heard a giggle behind him and turned to see his little sisters smiling up at him.

“Bridgette, Bonnie, what on earth are you giggling at?” The twins grinned up at him, their matching eyes piercing.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Bonnie asked. Hux groaned.

“That's none of your business, twerp,” he answered, heading down the stairs.

“Father thinks you have a boyfriend! He's not happy,” Bridgette stated, pulling a smug face.

“Good,” he growled. “Little cretins.”

He hurried down the stairs, heading to the door quickly before Maratelle had the chance to take a million pictures. From the corner of his eye, Hux spotted the greying ginger hair and wrinkled, hollowed face of his father.

“Armitage,” his father greeted coldly, his expression one of indifference. Hux’s shoulders tensed but he turned to face the old man, his own face carefully blank.

“Father. I was just leaving-”

“Were you? Well how wonderful for you,” the old man spat. Hux tried not to flinch. “But I wonder who, while you’re off wasting your time with that _boy_ , will be taking care of the house and your sisters and your _cat_?”

Hux sighed deeply, his patience wavering.

“Mother has already agree-”

“I do not care. You are shirking responsibility and I will not have that. You have always been a dissapoin-”

“Oh shut up!” Hux demanded, effectively stopping his father in the middle of his tirade. “I said mother has already agreed to take care of the little maggots among other things! Now I'm going to leave and have a nice time with a boy that I _like_ and there’s nothing you can do about it! Goodnight!”

With that said, Hux slammed the door in his father’s shocked face, storming to his car. He took a moment to calm down, checking his hair in the mirror before starting the drive to Ren’s house. His GPS related to him the directions for the address Ren had sent in its mechanical tone and he breathed deeply, preparing for the night ahead.

So he really did like Ren… He supposed that wasn't really the issue he had previously thought it would be…

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Developments! Also, raise your hand if you love snarky friend Phasma because we're obsessed! Such a wonderful Space Mum!
> 
> ~-TellyAl


	10. The Family

Hux arrived at Ren's house, staring up at it in awe. It was much larger than he’d pictured, looking like something out of a rather hoity toity magazine. No wonder he wasn't intimidated by Hux's house. He exited his car, relaxing his shoulders and putting on a charming smile. There was a plaque beside the door that read “Organa-Solo Residence”, in cursive lettering with a familiar family crest below it. Before Hux could put the pieces together, the door swung open to reveal a small girl with soaking wet hair followed by a behemoth of a dog.

“Are you the ginger?” Rey, asked with an oddly stern look for a seven year old.

“Rey darling, get away from the door. Go and get ready,” called a voice from behind Rey. When the little girl trotted away, another older woman appeared. Her face was strikingly familiar.

“Hello, young man. You must be Hux. I’m Ben’s mother. He’s still upstairs so would you like to come in and wait?”

Hux nodded graciously at the stern but kind woman, his charming smile returning.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he said, stepping through the door. Ren’s mother led him into the parlour, motioning for him to sit down.

She walked off into presumably the kitchen with promises of tea, leaving Hux alone to glance around the area. His eyes locked onto an official looking family portrait. Mrs. Organa and her husband stood in the centre with the giant dog, Chewie, in front of them, an older gentleman with a grey beard and kind eyes to their right, (who looked startlingly like Mr. Kenobi the art teacher), and another man with greying blonde hair and a large smile to their left. Mr. Kenobi had a hand on an even younger Rey’s shoulder and the other man had his hand on Ren’s. Ren looked shockingly different somehow; happier.

Hux got up to read the caption of the portrait. “Organa-Solo family: Leia Organa, Han Solo Organa, Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Rey Solo Organa, Ben Solo Organa.”

Hux’s eyes widened as he came to a sudden realisation. He whipped out his phone, madly texting Phasma.

 _“Phas! Ren’s mum is Prime Minister Organa!”_ -Hux

Ding

 _“Seriously?!?!”_ -Phas

Hux quickly silenced and stashed his mobile as Mrs. Organa re-entered the parlour. She set down a steaming mug of tea and sat across from Hux with a startlingly motherly smile.

“I trust you found your way here with little complication?” she asked, sipping at her own tea.

“Yes ma’am,” he answered, taking a sip himself. “Your home is lovely.”

“Why thank you. Aren't you polite! Usually the friends Ben brings home are rowdy and out of control. But I suppose that's what comes with being on a sports team.”

“Sports?” Hux asked.

“Yes, his fencing team,” Leia said proudly. “The Knights have won the state championship seven times in the years that Ben has been there. He's head of the team now. Didn't he tell you?”

Hux shrugged. “He's not exactly talkative. But I spoke to Poe Dameron.”

“Ah yes. Ben and Poe grew up together. They used to race each other on their bikes everyday. In fact, I think they still do, just in a much less law abiding way.”

Hux chuckled softly.

Leia's face changed suddenly, softening as a wide smile spread across her face. Hux turned to see what she was looking at. When he spotted Ren at the top of the staircase, his jaw dropped. The other teen was dressed in a very well tailored black tux that showed off his usually hidden figure. His legs seemed to go on forever. He wore a tie with the tux, the rebel, that was bright red. His hair was loose around his pale face, falling almost to his shoulders in swooping curls that looked so soft and tuggable.

Hux stood from his seat, walking to the foot of the stairs. Ren walked down, stopping to stand in front of Hux. His brown eyes were shyly locked onto his shoes.

“You look…” Hux started, shaking his head. “I'm speechless,” he said finally.

“I hope that's a good thing,” Ren answered, glancing up with a soft smile. They locked eyes and Hux felt something he’d never truly felt before.

The moment was shattered when Rey came running down the stairs in a fluffy green dress and what looked like combat boots with rainbow laces, grabbing Kylo’s hand excitedly.

“Ben! Ben! Will you do my hair? I wanna be pretty too!” she asked excitedly, pulling Ren to the couch and sitting on his lap. Hux smiled despite his slight annoyance, watching as Ren delicately and rather intricately braided his little sister’s hair.

“What’s the occasion?” Kylo asked with the sweetest smile Hux had ever seen.

“She wanted to go dancing too so I'm taking her and Finn out to a gala event.”

“Your first gala? Then we can definitely do better than this!” Ren exclaimed, letting her hair down. “C’mon. This’ll only take a moment,” Kylo said, looking to Hux for the last bit as he lead Rey upstairs. Leia chuckled, her face glowing with joy.

“He hasn't been this happy in almost three years. I have at least some of that to thank you for,” she said, walking over to Hux and wrapping him in a tight hug. Hux stiffened, awkwardly patting her back as a blush rose to his ears.

“Really, I don't deserve your thanks. I only-”

“Only snapped him out of a very deep depression. That's definitely something to thank you for.”

“If I may ask,” Hux said as he was released. “Why exactly was he so depressed?”

“Well…” Leia started, her expression shifting. “There was an incident a while back with his previous fencing teacher. The man was a complete slimeball but he knew his stuff and Ben idolised him. After a while Ben started acting strange. He was angrier. He stopped taking Rey out for ice cream, he stopped talking to Poe, he began to ignore his family all together. Well… we found out that Snoke, the instructor, was using his influence over Ben to try and convince him to do certain things.”

Hux wrinkled his brow in disgust, crossing his arms. “And did he succeed?” he asked.

“No,” Leia said firmly. “Ben seemed to realise what he was doing and put a stop to it before it could go any further. But Snoke left him with a lot of emotional baggage. He hadn't been the same since then. But then you came along. You talked to him. You got him to step out of his comfort zone. You helped him when I couldn't. So thank you.”

Hux nodded gently, taking Leia’s hand between his own. “I care about your son very much. It took me a while to realise it but I really do, and I will not let what happened to him happen again. I promise you.”

Leia and Hux glanced up as Kylo descended the stairs with Rey on his shoulders.

“Here she is,” he announced, walking to the couch to let her go. She giggled as she landed with a bounce. She looked to Leia with a huge grin, her hair twisted and braided intricately with what looked like pearls strung in a swirling pattern on the sides. “Oh, you look beautiful darling! Finn will be impressed!” Leia said excitedly.

“Are you ready to go?” Hux asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Ren replied. Hux walked over, hooking his arm with Ren’s.

“Shall we then?” He watched as a pleasing shade of red traveled up the other boy's cheeks. Brown eyes locked onto green and Hux almost swooned. That was definitely something different. Ren nodded and Hux relaxed, leading him out with a goodbye to his mother and Rey.

He opened Ren’s car door for him, excitement building in his chest. He got in on his own side, looking to Ren. “My friends are excited to meet you. We’re all meeting at Maz Kanata’s cafe. If that's alright with you, that is.” Ren nodded hesitantly, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

Hux watched the motion, eyes following the pale long fingered hand closely. He reached out, grabbing him by the wrist. Ren glanced over, a bit startled. Hux leaned in wordlessly until their faces were barely inches away from each other. Hux looked over Ren, his eyes stopping at plump pink lips.

“I…” Ren started, his lips parting.

Both boys jumped as a loud honk sounded behind them.

“Fuck!” Hux exclaimed, staring backward to see a large pickup truck with an angry older man sitting in the drivers seat. Ren groaned.

“That’s my father. We should go before he kills you.”

Hux nodded in agreement, starting the car and driving towards the cafe.

_Dammit. So close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for a rather long chapter but I couldn't help it! Just imagine Kylo practicing braids on Rey! Gah!
> 
> Just a heads up, we may modify a chapter or two to include more of Hux's hobbies and interests since Poe told us quite a bit about Ren. 
> 
> Other than that, thanks muchly for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~Telly


	11. Backfire

Hux pulled up at the cafe, still laughing at a comment Ren had made about the realistic quality of the toupee the school's previous Headmaster had worn. He was aware of the several texts he’d received from Phasma during their journey but he ignored them in favour of simply listening to Ren talk. The other boy, when he finally became comfortable enough to speak, was frighteningly quick witted and burningly sarcastic. Hux found that he truly enjoyed Kylo’s company which was rare for the red head to say the least.

They arrived at the cafe, Hux parking in his usual spot. They exited the car and Hux lead Kylo inside to his and Phasma’s usual booth.

“There you are, Tage! Honestly, would it kill you to answer your phone?” Hux laughed as the tall blonde stood from the booth, towering over all of them. Mitaka and Thanisson followed suit, both looking curiously at Kylo.

“Sorry Phas. My attentions were elsewhere,” Hux said, motioning surreptitiously to Kylo.

“Ah yes of course. How rude of me.” Phasma turned her gaze to Kylo, stepping closer and holding out her hand.

“I’m Phasma! I’ll be asking you quite a few very personal questions as Tage here hasn't exactly been generous with information.”

Kylo nodded confusedly, allowing Phasma to shake his hand. “Tage?” he questioned, glancing toward Hux. Phasma opened her mouth to answer but Hux shot a heated glare at her.

“Don't you dare,” he snapped. Phasma chuckled, leaning toward Ren. “Another time, perhaps.”

………

The group entered the dance together all pausing to look in wonder at the scene before them. The venue that had been chosen for the occasion, a large ballroom on the highest floor of the Starkiller building, was decked out in silver and red. Lights flashed as bodies moved together on the dance floor, writhing and pulsing to the beat of the music. Those who weren't dancing chatted amiably with one another along the perimetre of the ballroom. There were more than a few couples locked together, kissing passionately as if they were the only ones in the room.

Many people glanced up from whatever it was they were doing to stare at Hux as he led Kylo in. Whispers erupted through the area, drowned out by the very loud music but Hux knew what they said either way He could see eyes travelling to Ren, wondering who he could possibly be to have the privilege of being on Hux’s arm. Or perhaps they recognised him now that his face was uncovered, not as Kylo Ren the moody and hooded artist but as Ben Solo Organa, mysterious son of the Prime Minister.

Hux led Kylo immediately to the dance floor, the other glancing at him curiously. Hux smiled, moving Kylo to face him and placing his hand on his waist.

“What’s that look for?” he asked softly. Ren blushed lightly, placing his own hand on Hux’s shoulder just as a pleasantly slow dance began to play. The two moved together in perfect synchronisation. The world seemed to fall away as they swayed to the music.

“You can dance,” Kylo said, sounding vaguely surprised.

“Of course I can. I'm no Prime Minister’s son but my father is a rather important figure in the government. Naturally, I had to learn.”

They spent the next few songs dancing together in silence. At the beginning of this insane endeavour, Hux couldn't have predicted he'd be hopelessly attracted to his objective, but Ren had a sort of charm to him; something about him pulled Hux to him.

The pace of the music picked back up and Hux stepped back.

“I'm going to get something to drink. I'll bring you something,” he said with a charming smile.

“A wonderful idea, Tage,” Phasma said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. “I'll keep you company until he returns,” she said teasingly to Ren who chuckled as he was led off to dance with Phasma. Hux shook his head with a smile, wandering off to find the drinks.

He smirked with satisfaction as the people occupying the refreshments table spotted him and scattered. It was good to know he had really left a lasting impression at this school. He grabbed two cups, beginning to fill them up as a presence appeared beside him.

“General,” Thanisson greeted. Hux smiled at the nickname. “So it appears to be going quite well with Ren,” Thanisson said conversationally.

“Better than I could have hoped for, actually. I got lucky," Hux admitted, smiling absently.

"So when are you going to break it off with him?" Thanisson inquired.

"What do you mean?" Hux asked, looking briefly confused before realising what Thanisson was saying. "I'm not going to."

"Aren't you? I thought that was the original plan? You were going to seduce him to piss off your father and then break up with him," Thanisson stated. Hux opened him mouth to retaliate when a throat cleared behind him. He turned quickly to see Kylo standing there beside Phasma, looking as if he'd been punched in the gut.

“Kylo…” Hux started, his eyes wide as he took in the situation. “You weren't supposed to- You… Please don't-” he stuttered, reaching out to Kylo. Ren slapped his hand away, his face morphing from shock to hot anger. In an instant, he turned and ran, disappearing into the crowd. Hux took a second to shot a cold glare at a very nervous Thanisson before sprinting after Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting serious! How is Hux going to fix this!
> 
> Armiegeddon Continues!
> 
> =Hela


	12. Finale

Hux raced through the rain, not caring about anything as his suit was soaked and his hair fell wetly into his face, the gel washed out by the downpour. His lungs burned and his legs ached but he kept running. When he spotted Ren’s form in the distance, he pushed harder, sprinting until he reached the raven haired teen. Hux reached out, snatching Ren’s arm with a death grip and pulling him to a stop.

“Let go of me,” Ren almost growled, trying to yank his arm away. Hux held fast, panting to catch his breath.

“Not until you listen to what I have to say,” he said stubbornly. Ren didn't reply, not even turning to face Hux. Hux sighed, loosening his grip when he was sure Ren wouldn't run again.

"It's true that, in the beginning, my plan was to seduce you and leave you. I couldn't deny that if I tried. But then, for some reason, I couldn't go through with that. I began to like you. Maybe even…" Hux hesitated, quickly rethinking his next words.

"Please understand that whatever my plan had been in the beginning, it's completely different now. I want you, Ben Solo. All of you. Please, give me another chance."

Hux watched closely as Kylo’s shoulders slumped. He released his grip on Ren’s arm, taking a step back. It felt like forever before Ren finally turned to face him. His eyes swept over the other’s oddly handsome rain-soaked face, taking in the dark eyes, the slightly pink nose, the swollen red lips.

“How can you expect me to believe you?” Kylo questioned, wiping either raindrops or tears from his face.

“Well, for one, I chased you three blocks in an expensive suit in the rain when I could've just left you alone,” Hux replied. Kylo let out a small chuckle, pushing a lock of raven hair out of his face. Hux reached out, grabbing Ren’s wrist before he could complete his action. He pulled Ren’s hand toward him, pressing his lips to white knuckles. He kissed each finger, moving slowly on to the inside of his wrist. He chanced a glance up to see Ren’s wide dark eyes watching his every movement.

Hux burst into action, gripping Ren by the shoulders and backing him against the side of a building. He leaned in, claiming Ren’s plush lips hungrily. Ren let out a muffled and quite surprised moan before melting into Hux’s body. Hands were everywhere, one pulling the other closer and closer. Their hips were flush against each other, each little jolt of movement winning a blissful sound from Ren. Hux’s hands traveled down Ren’s torso, slowly moving around behind him to rest firmly on his ass.

Ren suddenly began to grind his hips against Hux’s, dragging a moan out of the usually silent redhead.

“Ren!” he gasped as the other boy’s body moved deliciously against his. Lips met and teeth clashed. Hux wound his fingers in Ren's soaked hair, gripping tightly as his release built up. He was so close…

Ren pushed Hux away, a dark look in his eyes. His hand slithered down, undoing Hux’s trousers deftly and reaching inside. He wrapped two fingers tightly around the base of Hux’s cock, effectively blocking his release. The noise Hux made was heartbreaking.

“What are you-”

“This is payback,” Ren hissed, leaning in and biting down on Hux’s neck. He spun them around so Hux’s back was pressed to the wall, a smirk on his face.

“You seem to love backing me against walls. Let's see how you like it in reverse,” he said. Hux watched, utterly perplexed as Kylo kneeled before him. He moaned loudly as Kylo placed a modest kiss on the sensitive head of his cock before taking it into his mouth. Ren’s free hand pinned Hux’s hips to the wall, keeping him from bucking.

Ren licked and sucked on Hux’s length, grazing his teeth across the underside as he pulled back. He dragged his tongue along the side, gaze flickering up to meet Hux’s.

“Careful Ren. I'll have to get you back for this,” Hux stated, half gasping for breath. Ren smirked before taking Hux’s cock in his mouth, sinking down nearly all the way. He released his hold on the base and Hux let out a hoarse yell, cumming down Ren’s throat.

Ren rose, wiping his mouth as Hux recuperated. He smirked at the redhead as he panted in a post orgasmic haze.

Ren gasped as he was once more grabbed and shoved into the wall. Hux ground his palm into the bulge in Kylo’s trousers, leaning in to bite almost viciously at his lips, his jaw, his neck. Ren’s body arched beautifully as Hux sucked hard at the hollow of his throat, leaving a dark purple bruise there for all to see.

Hux smirked as Ren’s hips stuttered, palming him roughly through his trousers through his release. His body slumped and Hux grinned at his handiwork. He moved to sit on the ground, leaning against the building. Kylo followed suit, sitting in the space between his legs and resting his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“As first times go, that was rather unusual,” Hux commented, running his fingers through Ren’s hair.

“You started it,” Kylo replied.

“Yes, I suppose I did… Listen, I'm so sorr-”

“You don't have to apologise again. I think what we just did sort of makes it redundant anyway,” Ren said.

Hux sighed. “You are a puzzlement,” he said softly. Ren turned slightly to look Hux in the eye.

“And you’re an asshole.”

Both boys suddenly burst into laughter. When they had stopped, Kylo reached out, trailing his fingers down Hux’s neck.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that your father will definitely not be happy with these,” he said as he traced over the dark purple and red bruises. Hux smirked. “I don’t care if he's happy or not as long as I have you.”

A pink blush appeared on Ren’s cheeks and Hux knew this was it. He had truly fallen for this boy. He leaned in slowly and kissed the edge of Ren’s lips, his neck just below his jaw, just over his eye. Ren repeated the strange but endearing gesture just as Hux had done, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“You have me. You had me from the very beginning,” he admitted.

“And hopefully I'll have you for the foreseeable future.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending for a cheesy story. Oh the romcom-ness!
> 
> If you liked this mess of a story, please comment and kudos! Maybe check some of our others out as well!
> 
> As for this one, Telly may be persuaded to write more so watch out for that in the future maybe!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> -Al


End file.
